It Only Took Some Time
by Purple Lavabo
Summary: Just another Suboshi-Yui pairing..yes, the usual. Update: Sorry to say, I won't be working on this for awhile. Thank you all for reading so far! I won't give up on it, just a break. I promise!
1. Predicament

It Only Took Some Time  
  
CHAPTER 1: Total Denial  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I do not own the characters of Fushigi Yugi...unfortunately. Anyways, please enjoy, this is my first attempt at a FY fic. ^-^   
  
  
How beautiful was the sky, glittering with radiant, incandescent stars. Yui Hongo gazed up at these brilliant ornaments that hung overhead, those that created magnificent patterns in their ever-changing dance. And in the near center came the brightest of all stars, even if it be not a star at all. The moon, a colossal orb that stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the tiny pinpricks of astral light against the darkness of the midsummer night. The moonbeams cast a phantom glow over Yui's ivory countenance, bestowing upon her a ghostly façade. The entire world seemed to have fallen silent; the only sound, which seemed so loud it could be heard for miles, was the rapid beat of Yui's heart. She raised a slender, pale hand to clutch the soft fabric of her uniform, feeling the pulsating rhythm against her chest. In one way, Yui felt relief from the stillness in the air; on the other hand, the pounding in her chest gave way to the aching of loneliness she was feeling. There was also something else, a faint feeling of nervousness. Soon the time would come when she would have to perform the ceremony, the only reason she had stayed within the book of The Universe of the Four Gods, the ceremony to summon the Dragon God of the East, Seiryuu. Once it was all over, she'd planned to return to her "normal" life, back in her own world. Truth be told, however, she wasn't certain anymore if this was the path she wanted to take. She'd told herself over and over that the only one she would trust was Nakago, her savior...but even now, she was starting to doubt his loyalty to her. Yes, it was true he was kind to her, and he was a comforting soul when she needed it.   
  
'But why...why does he seem...changed?' she asked herself, over and over again in her mind. Lately, the look in his eyes has been harsh and cold, never a warm look like when they had first met. 'Would he betray me, too? Like Miaka did? No! He couldn't...he wouldn't...!' Yui shook her head in mild frustration, causing short, golden locks to fall in front of cerulean shaded eyes that seemed to match impeccably with the endless night. With a start, Yui gasped as a hand that was not her own brushed away the loose strands of gold that had been obscuring the young woman's vision, and tucking it behind one of her ears. Yui breathed a faint sigh of relief to see the familiar face of her seishi, Suboshi. Instantly she tensed, however, those dark eyes of hers seemed to turn to ice, and it caused Suboshi to wince at her sudden change of expression.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Yui-Sama...you've been gone for a rather l-long time, and I was...well, getting w-worried..." Suboshi stuttered, feeling like a complete moron from the way he sounded. He mentally kicked himself, this was only Yui...and yet, he could only find himself to act this way around her all the time. Yui's facial features showed slight irritation. Alas, he was always worried about her! Taking that thought in, she somewhat giggled to herself.  
'Silly Yui...that's his role! He's your seishi, he's supposed to worry about you! But why...why doesn't Nakago worry so much as he?' she mentally asked herself, her expression shifting to a somewhat disappointed look. Suboshi mistook that look to be directed toward him...he felt she was angry he was there.  
  
"I, um...I'm really sorry, Yui-Sama...for bothering you..." he said sadly, pivoting on his left foot to turn around slowly, until he was stopped by a hand gently being placed on his shoulder.  
  
"No, no...I'm sorry, Suboshi. I'm kind of glad you brought me out of my daze, anyhow." Suboshi's face beamed happily at her words.   
  
"Really?" he inquired almost too excitedly. Yui simply chuckled and nodded her head, truly glad she was able to bring him to smile.  
'He's so adorable when he smiles...' Yui blinked as her eyes went wide. Did she actually think that? 'No, no! I didn't...I mean, I shouldn't have...' Yui couldn't even complete her thought. She just let it aside and turned to gaze up at the moon. It was so brilliant tonight, she wasn't sure why. Suddenly, there something laid heavily upon her shoulder, and she turned her head slightly to see Suboshi's face, his profile giving of a subtle glow from the dim moonlight. She was about to question as to what he was doing, when he started to speak.   
  
"The moon is lovely, don't you think?" Before giving her a chance to even answer, he started again, "Although it pales in comparison to your beauty." The heat began to rise in Yui's cheeks as they turned a shade of crimson. She immediately felt her heartbeat increase rapidly, and it scared her.   
  
"...We shouldn't be having a conversation like this, Suboshi," she replied firmly. However, Suboshi was much more stubborn than she knew. He lifted his head from her shoulder, and took a step forward in front of her, turning so to face her. He regarded her with misty gray eyes, eyes as wild as a hurricane. Yui always seemed entranced in those eyes whenever he looked at her with such...emotion.   
  
"Yui-Sama, why must you always push me away from you? Can you not see the love that burns in my soul? The love for you?" Yui remained silent, staring intently at him with bewildered features. "You and Aniki mean the world to me, you both are my everything...but now, Yui-Sama, I've lost my Aniki, my other half! You...you are the only one that can fill this enormous gap in my heart...I need you, Yui-Sama...my life now revolves around you and only you...please, don't deprive me of the love I so rightfully deserve..." he pleaded, not only with his words, but those eyes. Yui stood astounded, contemplating what he was saying to her. They stood there, an eerie silence between them. With quick movements, Yui suddenly bolted away from him, eagerly trying to escape this confrontation. She heard him call after her, but she never even looked back.   
  
(Whatcha'll think? Now, I will not continue unless I get at LEAST 5 reviews! Come now people!) 


	2. False Appearance

CHAPTER 2: False Appearance  
  
(First off, I apologize for the wait, you see, I had lost the internet for a bit of time, so I couldn't get on, but I wrote! Ha ha! See? Anyhow...I wanna thank those who did review my story, you guys gave me reason enough to continue. Yeah, I was hoping for five, but who needs it when I got those who encourage like all of you? Thanks, for the support, this and the rest of my chapters will be dedicated to you! ^-^)   
  
Song is "These Wings" By Jessica Andrews  
  
  
Yui didn't know how long, nor how far she'd been running, and that didn't stop her. In fact, she really didn't care; her eyes had closed, her instincts being her only guide through the night. Oddly enough, one thought crossed the dangerous path through the tempestuous whirlwind of her mind. Back at home, she'd been toying with one of the computers in the library one day, fortuitously downloading a radio tuner. She had no idea how it had happened, but she decided to mess with it anyways. She happened upon an American radio station, and there came on a song, a song that left her astonished. The lyrics flooded her mind in its frenzy, until it was the only thought she could focus on...  
  
'Love...was always letting me down  
  
You know what I mean  
  
The man of my dreams   
  
Should know me off my feet  
  
Like you're doin' now bow  
  
Now, you figured it out, boy  
  
How, did you reach down inside and  
  
Find a butterfly, I'm a butterfly  
  
Learning how to fly...'  
  
She shook her head furiously to rid herself of the song lyrics, only to find them continuing to play in her head.  
  
'These wings they fly away, hide away  
  
I want to hide away  
  
These wings they fly away, high away  
  
I want to hide away...oh...'  
  
"Damn it, leave me alone!" she cried out to the night, her voice echoing through the trees. Her cry continued for miles, causing trees to shiver and flocks of birds to storm from the branches in fear. A tree branch had arched itself up, and Yui's foot was soon caught beneath it, making her fall onto her knees and hands. Yui shook, sweat dripping from her brow, and her breathing became a struggle. She took in massive amounts of air, until finally her panting had ceased. She remained out of focus for a few moments, and finally came to when she noticed a few water droplets splattering on the dirt. She was about to conclude it was rain, until she touched her cheek, only to find stray tears that had yet to tumble down to the ground. Yui lifted her head slowly, taking a fleeting look to the night sky through tear-filled eyes, the stars like foam in the waves of the majestic ocean, quivering in its passion. She closed her eyes, brushing the back of her hand across her eyes, ridding them of the neglected tears.   
  
"Oh stars...why does it have to be like this? Why can't Suboshi understand that I can't love him...in that way...?" she solicited to the lustrous speckles that dotted the midnight mass of the beyond. There was a sudden gust of wind, as if in answer to her question. The trees swayed left and right, indicating to her that they believed she did not speak from her heart. She sat there speechless, not being able to believe what she saw. Once again the words to that song rang in her ears from her mind,   
  
  
'Hard, everyday was so hard  
  
Now don't they go by  
  
Like riding a slide  
  
Get to the end, fly off into the night  
  
Boy, night  
  
Everything is so right boy right  
  
Now I could just circle the moon and  
  
Bring it back to you  
  
Bring it back to you  
  
There's nothing I can't do...'   
  
"...You think I'm lying to myself? That can't be! Sure, I do care about him...but not in that way!" she bellowed to no one in particular. "...I love Nakago. I decided that a long time ago. After Tamahome spoke those...those callous words, I vowed that the only one who cared for me was Nakago. He just has to love me..." she persuaded herself, glancing to the trees for their support. She got nothing in return. Finally, Yui stood, staring off into the distance. "I must see Nakago...and prove to myself that he loves me and only me!" she told herself, hearing the insinuation of hesitation in her voice, but she ignored it and continued her speech, "Soi is out of the picture now, I want him all to myself!"  
  
(Oh, interesting...ne? Anyways, hope you enjoy reading, sorry if it's short!) 


	3. Unexpected Happenings

CHAPTER 3: Unexpected Happenings  
  
Note: I REALLY wanna apologize for such a long lack of update! I've been working on school stuff, as well as other stories. Not a good thing. I'm going to try to keep up from now on!  
  
It was already into the late hours of the night when Yui had arrived at the palace. She moved silently about, trying not to disturb anyone in their slumber. She moved stealthily around the building, sliding the doors open as slowly as possible, hoping not to cause a sound. Slipping in, Yui tiptoed toward her room, and soon passing by Nakago's chambers. She paused, listening for any signs of movement in his room. She had hoped he might still be awake so she would be able to speak with him, but no luck. Not a sound. She sighed sadly, resuming her walk down the corridors toward her bedchamber. Upon reaching it, she stepped in, turning around so to close it behind her. Once she believed to be alone, she was on the verge of tears until she turned around. Startled, she turned around to be staring into the brilliantly cold, icy blue eyes of Nakago.   
  
"Nakago! What...what are you doing here?" The blond wonder smirked, as he had always done when she was nervous around him.   
  
"Dear Yui-sama...I've just come to see you, of course. I was beginning to worry, seeing as you are so late..." he replied, raising her chin with his finger. Yui's cheeks darkened to a light rose, and she gulped while not being able to tear her eyes away from the storm within his.   
  
"W-well..."  
  
"Tell me, where have you been? I've noticed Suboshi was missing as well..."  
  
"O-oh! Um, I was just taking a walk...I don't know where Suboshi is, however."  
  
"I see...come, sit down," He gestured over to her bed, sitting down, followed by her taking a seat next to him. "Look at me." She obeyed, turning her head so to be staring once again into those eyes, the ones that enchanted her so.   
  
"I...is there something you need to discuss with me, Nakago?" Yui asked, fingers fidgeting in her lap. She didn't understand why she felt so awkward in this situation, she had these types of talks before. It was probably just about business, about Seiryuu.   
  
"I suppose you could say that..." he spoke softly, a grin on his face. Yui tilting her head slightly, wondering what he meant by that.   
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no, of course not...Yui-sama...but, tell me..." as he was talking, a hand was gently placed on her shoulder, running down her arm, slowly. "...When was the last time you have felt love from another?" Yui was taken aback, gasping.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean by that?" she inquired softly, her words shaky. Nakago chuckled, his hand now moving up to her cheek.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like, Yui-sama..." Yui looked down, continuing to fidget with her hands. She didn't know how to answer him, for she was still unsure of what he meant.  
  
"Well, I suppose the last time my mother comforted me-"  
  
"That's not what I meant. When was the last time you've felt love...from a man?" Yui jumped, her eyes wide. Never had she suspected he'd ask such a question. She bit her lip, her eyes darting to the side to avoid his expectant gaze.   
  
"I...I really don't know..." she responded, removing his hand from her cheek. Nakago grinned, situating himself closer to her.   
  
"Yui-sama...allow me to remind you of what it feels like to be with a...man..." he spoke low, and she could feel his breath upon her face. So light, yet...so cold...like ice. It sent chills down her spine as his lips came nearer to hers, finally meeting for a brief moment. What shocked Yui the most was the feeling of his lips...so dry, and cold. Just like the rest of him. Still, she couldn't help but feel so attracted to him in a way. He had such an affect on her. She froze as he pulled himself away from her.   
  
"I'll leave you with that, my dear Yui-sama," he said as he stood up, and headed toward the door.  
  
"No, wait..." she called after him, but she wasn't audible enough for him to hear, for he had already stepped out the door. She stared after him, completely in a daze. She shook her head, getting up from her bed, quickly going to change.  
  
A little while later, Yui sat upon her bed, gazing out her window. She smiled, thinking of what had just happened such a short time ago.   
  
"Nakago..." she called out into the skies, going of into a dream-like state. She laid back upon her pillow, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep, the smile never leaving her face.  
  
Unbeknownst to Yui, a certain Ryuuseisui using boy leaned against the wall of her chamber. He'd heard every word spoken. Just as the day his brother had passed away, his eyes were soon flooding with endless tears, knowing now another loss he has suffered...  
  
"Why...?" he asked himself as he looked toward the heavens. Unfortunately, no one above was willing to give him an answer.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
(No, this will NOT turn into a Nakago/Yui! Or a lemon, for that matter...anyways, it's a little sad, yeah...but, just wait until the next chapter to find out what's up with Nakago!) 


	4. Mere Wishes

CHAPTER 4: Mere Wishes  
  
- Read darn you!! Eh...I DON'T OWN THEM FOR GOSH SAKES!  
  
  
'Nakago...Nakago...'   
  
Yui called softly into nothing. Her surroundings were that of a foggy void, not one sign of life. She spun in a circle once or twice, hoping to find someone, anyone. Her body shivered violently, it was so desolate...so cold...Yui quickly bent down, then took a seat upon the ground. Bringing her legs to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, resting her head upon her chin. For some reason, doing so gave her a sense of comfort, probably because it was as close to a hug as she could get in this place.  
  
'Why am I here...? Can't I just return to my bed?' she asked to no one in particular. Yui sighed softly, watching the great mass of mist swirling about her, as if performing some sort of ritual dance before her.   
  
Or, perhaps, they were making a mockery of her. The nothing around her making fun of her! She chuckled to herself, knowing that couldn't be possible. However, this place was not normal, at all...  
  
Yui squinted her eyes; she could swear she saw something dark amidst the haze. At first, it seemed unmoving, until she noticed it growing larger. No, it was just coming closer. She was barely able to make out the features of a definite person. The silhouette came nearer and nearer, ominous in its build.  
  
She became afraid. What if this person had come to harm her? No, she couldn't bear the thought of pain! Not again, not ever!  
  
Yui felt her eyes beginning to burn, her cheeks moistening in seconds. Instantly, a wave of relief passed through her as the figure came clear into view. It was her one and only savior, Nakago.  
  
'Oh, Nakago! I was fearing the worst until I saw y-!' Yui's words were cut short by his gloved hand clamping over her mouth.   
  
'Enough, my Yui-sama...did you ever think you are being deceived?' he spoke harshly, a smirk crossing those ever-tainted lips of his as his hand was removed from her mouth.  
  
'Wh-what?' Yui asked, her voice quivering. Deceived? But how? By whom?   
  
'Perchance...I am not all you see me to be.'  
  
Yui gasped, rising to her feet immediately. What was he talking about?   
  
Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she only managed to squeak as she watched Nakago's form begin to change. He became smaller, more lithe in frame. His hair now short, a band upon his head, blue in color.   
  
Once the transformation was complete, rather than Nakago standing before her, it was none other than Suboshi, no mistake.  
  
'Suboshi! What are you doing here?' Yui demanded, her expression becoming sour at the sight of him. Not that she was disgusted with him, but she would have rather talked to Nakago at the moment instead of him.   
  
'Yui-sama, you are too gullible,' Suboshi stated matter-of-factly. Yui's face reddened with anger, how dare he speak to her in such a manner!  
  
'You best hold your tongue, Suboshi!' she exclaimed, her hands clenching in a fist. Suboshi shook his head, chuckling.  
  
'My poor Angel...can you not see what Nakago is up to?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'This act he is playing. He doesn't care about you, he's lied to you from the start.'  
  
'No, I believe it is you who is lying here! Nakago is your commander, you shouldn't speak such things about him!' Yui knew she was beginning to lose her temper, but it was hard not to in this situation.  
  
'The truth is within, Yui-sama...it is you who chooses not to look deep inside yourself, your heart...before long, you may not have one anymore, because it will be buried by lies, and deception. You will not feel, nor love...it will be your undoing. Take this from someone who knows...' Suboshi soon began to fade, becoming a part of the vast, dense fog. Yui reached out her hand, trying to grab hold of him, to stop him and ask some questions. Yet, it was too late, for he had already vanished.   
  
Suddenly, Yui swore she felt rain fall on her face. She touched her cheek, wiping off the moisture, rubbing it between her index finger and thumb.   
  
'How can it be raining in a place like this...?' she asked herself, feeling yet another drop on her face. All at once, the entire space faded, the mist completely gone, and Yui fell...  
  
Yui moaned, on the brink of being among the wakeful, mumbling before making the effort to open her eyes.  
  
"I still feel the rain..." she said softly, finally managing to gradually open her eyes. Once focused, she was met by the gaze of another, eyes of a swirling gray hue. She gasped, almost ready to sit up, but stopped herself when she felt more drops falling on her face.   
  
It was Suboshi, and he was...crying, right over her.   
  
(Oh, my poor baby Subbo-chan! Anyways, bit of a cliffhanger, I guess. Wonder why he's crying...find out in the next chapter! I've realized my chapters are totally meant to be short...oh well! At least it's a story unfolding!) 


	5. Conflicts

CHAPTER 5: Conflicts  
  
- Do not own, quit asking me!!!!  
  
"Suboshi! Who the hell gave you permission to enter my room?" Yui demanded, sitting straight up in her bed, holding her blanket up at chest level. She didn't even bother to inquire about his crying, nor did she care at the moment, she was absolutely furious with him. Regardless that she was shrouded in her sleeping garments, she couldn't help but feel naked, especially since she'd just had that dream, and with Suboshi being right there when she woke!  
  
"..." Suboshi was completely silent, as if he had no reason to explain him being there. Yui cocked an eyebrow expectantly, awaiting his explanation.  
  
"Well? Have I not just asked you a question?" Again, all he did was stare; streams of tears sliding down his cheeks, his eyes swollen. It looked as if he'd been crying for hours, it was a dreadful sight. However, Yui, with great effort, focused on the matter at hand, which was waiting for Suboshi's answer.  
  
"What has he ever done for you?" Suboshi asked, his voice quivering. Yui's expression became puzzled, for she had no idea who he was referring to.  
"I openly gave my heart to you, right away! I'd always believed you cared, because you never left my side, then you led me on to believe I could be more, much more than I was! And when I finally prove my feelings for you, I am turned down for that low life soldier-" Suboshi's words were brusquely interrupted by Yui snapping back.  
  
"I suggest you hold your tongue, Suboshi! You are in no position to speak in such a matter to your Miko!" She bellowed, her eyes ablaze with anger. Suboshi took one step back, but that did not mean he was ready to back down, for he had more to say.  
  
"Yui-sama, you've obviously never been able to see me more than your petty servant, a tool to arise the great Seiryuu, in spite of the way I always try to get your attention in some sort of way. Even so, Nakago can do nothing of the sort, and still somehow receive your heart! Why do you deny me what I've worked so hard for? Is he more handsome than I? Does he speak to you differently? Tell me, and I will match him in any way! I can prove I am better!"  
  
"Suboshi, I love Nakago, and now I know he loves me! He saved me! He brought me here, and offered me the position of a High Priestess!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! I would die a thousand deaths for you! Nakago would never do any such thing!"  
  
"You have no proof that he wouldn't!"  
  
"...Yui-sama, I will argue with you no further. I've given you my heart, and you've tossed it aside like a child would do with a brand new toy he'd grown tired with. Now that I am left without a heart..." Suboshi paused, attempting to collect himself, "...I can no longer be one of your seishi." Yui gasped, in more of fear than shock, she noticed.  
  
"You...you can't be serious!" Yui reasoned. Suboshi was showing no signs of a joke, he truly intended to carry out what he had just stated.  
  
"I will not remain in an establishment where I am unappreciated!"   
  
"Suboshi, that's not true-" Yui stopped herself when she saw Suboshi was paying no attention, and heading out the doors of her chamber. "Suboshi, stop!" She began to run toward him just as he got to the door, but before he could exit, he was greeted by a dual, icy glare.   
  
"What is all of the commotion in here?" Nakago demanded, glancing from Suboshi to Yui. "Suboshi, what is the meaning of this?" Suboshi ignored him, trying to squeeze past, but Nakago would not permit him to pass.  
  
"Get out of my way, I'm finished here," Suboshi snapped, his voice low and threatening. Nakago gave an amused chuckled, pushing the boy back with a gloved hand.  
  
"Oh? Giving your authority commands? That is out of the question."   
  
"You no longer hold authority over me, I am no longer some puppet for you to control. Find yourselves another seishi, I'm leaving." Even Nakago now wore a surprised look upon his face. How could he do that? Moreover, why?  
  
"What reasons have you for leaving?" he asked calmly, not stepping out of the eager boy's way.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Oh, but it is."  
  
"Listen," Suboshi whipped out his Ryuuseisui, preparing to strike at him if necessary, "I demand passage. I am not wanted by her Highness Yui-sama, so I will go!"  
  
"Yui-sama, is this true?"  
  
"No, of course-"  
  
"Enough! I don't need you to lie now, Yui." Both Nakago and Yui gasped, for this was the first time Suboshi did not use Yui's proper title.  
  
"Suboshi, you are on dangerous grounds. You will be punished for this insubordination!" Nakago threatened, retrieving his sword from its sheath. Suboshi held his Ryuuseisui in a defensive position, knowing he could not stand up against the skilled swordsman. He felt a gentle breeze from behind him; now remembering that the window had been left open because of him. Nakago eyed him cautiously, ready to strike at any given moment. Using quick, cat-like skills, Suboshi dashed for the window, hopping upon the sill. He gave a triumphant grin to the two bewildered entities before him.  
  
"Have a happy life with your new lover, Yui..." he wanted to tell her he loved her, but he knew those feelings would soon fade, along with his bleeding heart. Without another word, he leapt from the windowsill, disappearing within the courtyard, ultimately escaping his once destined position.  
  
"Nakago..." Yui stuttered, watching where Suboshi stood as he uttered those words to them.  
  
"Do not fret, Yui-sama, we have no need for him. He can be easily replaced." Nakago sheathed his sword, giving a respectful bow before leaving her quarters. Yui stared off still, coming to terms with the horrid reality that was rushing at her like an infuriated bull on a rampage.  
  
"Easy to replace...is that true?"  
  
(Ouch, not a happy-go-lucky chapter, ne? Anyways, hope it's good; I've got some ideas planned for upcoming chapters!! For once...ahem, anyways, thanks for reading!) 


	6. Two's the Limit

CHAPTER 6: Two's the Limit  
  
- Don't own, yadda yadda.  
  
Yui felt as if she were going insane. The funny thing was, it had been less than twenty-four hours since Suboshi had left. Yet, so many outrageous thoughts came to her mind, fearing the worst for her once dear seishi. What if he'd been attacked in his run? He could have been...could have been...  
  
"No!" Yui shouted, her voice bouncing off the walls and right back to her; so much that it terrified her. "No..." She gazed off, back out the window, or rather the sill, which Suboshi had just recently perched before taking off. How could he do that to her? Had those words of caring and loving all been fake? "Suboshi...how could you hurt me so?" All she heard was the gentle rustling of leaves beyond the window, and the subtle chirping of the birds, their song as melancholy as her mood. She couldn't stand it anymore; talking to herself and the wind was not helping her feel better, so she decided she needed someone to talk to...and that someone, was Nakago. Surely he'd listen to her thoughts, her fears.  
  
After another moment of 'grieving,' Yui stood up, throwing the powder white towel she'd been holding to the ground, stepping over it as she briskly made her way to the door, not even bothering to shut it once she left.   
  
Feet heavily padding against the floors, Yui rushed to Nakago's room, knocking on it repeatedly until she was sure he would hear her. The clatter of a wooden chair could be heard hitting the floor, along with the heavy padding of feet, heels clicking with each step. Yui took a step back, away from the door as she waited for him to open it and invite her in. Rather than a warm greeting, which she usually received, she ended up with something far less.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Nakago growled, sounding irritated as he spoke. When he didn't receive an answer from whoever was behind the door, he yanked the door open, staring at Yui in shock.  
"O-oh, Yui-sama, forgive me, I did not realize it was you..."  
  
"Nakago, is this how you always welcome anyone into your room?" Yui questioned, an angered look crossing her face. Nakago nervously smiled, both hands being placed behind his back, clasping together.  
  
"Never, I was just...busy, at this moment, and I was not thinking. My apologies."  
  
"Well, alright, it's okay then. Please, Nakago, can I speak with you?  
  
"Eh...now, Yui-sama?"  
  
"Yes. It's really important to me."  
  
"Um, well...I'm so sorry, Yui-sama, but I am so terribly busy, I have so much to plan. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"I...I guess so..." Nakago could sense the depression in her tone as he rejected talking to her. He didn't care; he knew she'd get over it.  
  
"Perhaps later."  
  
"Oh...sure..." she replied, nodding her head and turned away from his door, and as she did, she swore she heard Nakago mutter something, and chuckle as he closed the door quickly. Well, he said they could talk later, Yui reasoned, so it would all be okay. Despite her optimistic thinking, she knew, for some reason, that they wouldn't have that talk.   
  
'He never made me wait to talk to him before...' Yui thought sadly, and she turned the corner towards her quarters, 'and Suboshi would have listened in a heart beat...' she stopped dead in her tracks as that thought crossed her mind. 'No, Yui! Suboshi isn't coming back, so there's no use in comparing Nakago to him...'  
  
"Is there a problem, Yui-sama?" a female voice asked, a slight bit of concern in her voice. Yui gasped and looked up to see Soi standing in front of her.   
  
"Oh...Soi...no, no everything's fine. I was just...thinking, that's all," Yui replied, forcing a smile to her lips. Soi tilted her head to one side, as if considering believing her or not. Deciding against arguing with her Miko, Soi smiled in return.   
  
"If you say so." And with that, she quickly passed by Yui, their shoulders brushing against each other as they past. Once Soi was out of Yui's sight, she quickly entered Nakago's room.  
  
"Ah, good, Soi, you've finally come."  
  
"Wouldn't miss this for the world. I just saw Yui pass, what happened?"  
  
"Bah, the annoying pest wanted to talk with me. I don't see why she feels the need to bother me so often." Nakago heard Soi chuckle, and gave her a look. "Just what's so funny?"  
  
"Oh Nakago, you act as if you didn't even attempt to lead her on. She's in love with you, and after that stunt you pulled last night, it's no wonder she's even more infatuated with you because now she truly believes you love her and want to protect her and all of that crap."  
  
"Heh, serves me right, eh?"  
  
"That's what you get when you play with a girls mind."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." He smiled brazenly and approached Soi, walking behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "But, at least things are going as planned..."  
  
Soi smiled, resting against him. "Yes, now that you've got her wrapped around your finger, we will soon be able to carry out our plan, and bring glory to Seiryuu."  
  
"Yes...glory will be ours. Now, on to business."  
  
Little did they know, someone was listening to every word they had said.  
  
"So, that's what they're up to!" the person cried into the air, ducking from the window of Nakago's room and raced out of sight. "I must tell about this immediately!"  
  
(Just who is this mysterious person? Find out next time!) 


	7. Self Reflections

CHAPTER 7: Self Reflections  
  
I have returned from the dead! …Well, I might as well have! I apologize to my loyal readers, I've not updated in such a long time. That's an understatement. You guys are great, reading my story. I promise to work on this one more! It will become my passion! I really wanna thank sia, I feel special that my story is in your favorites. ^-^ And all of you who reviewed and are being patient with me! Special thanks to you, Otaku Pitcher; you were there since the beginning! Thank you so much! …I sound like I just won an award, don't I? ^-^;;  
  
-Ownership: None. GO READ ALREADY!  
  
Evening was setting. The massive, golden orb began to dip below the horizon, sinking beneath the earth. Unfortunate that just as the stars began to blink into life, hordes of clouds began to blanket the skies, hiding the stars beneath its mask. The last bit of light was only the crescent moon, though now the sinister blanket surrounded it, and in moments the pale moonlight dispersed behind the clouds. A storm was definitely on its way.  
  
Just as one infused within Yui's heart.  
  
Sitting on her bed, Yui stared out the window as tiny droplets of icy rain pelted the glass, it gradually becoming stronger. How funny that the weather acts like that of a mood ring…it seems to change along with how she feels.  
  
'Life is like a box of chocolates,' Yui mused in her mind, 'you never know what you'll get next. Or something like that.' She arose from her seat near her windowsill, reaching down on her bed to pick up her comb. Running its teeth through the tangled mass upon her crown, she winced as it pulled at her scalp from the force. Setting the comb back down, she rose to hear a knocking at her window.  
  
'Who'd be out in this weather? Let alone my window?' she asked herself, tilting her head as she took one step forward. Realizing it could be a bandit she withdrew, hands fumbling along her dresser for something that could do some damage to the head, or something to protect her. Before she could get her hand on something, the knocking ceased, and instead was replaced with the creaking of the window. Yui gasped as she realized that her pursuer outside her window was trying to break in!  
  
"He…help…" Yui choked out weakly, realizing her fear stole her voice away. It was too late. He'd already opened her window fully, and he stepped inside. Shadows danced over his face, concealing it in their ebony mask. Yui trembled violently, pressing herself against a wall and sliding down, her knees brought up to her chest. The man, at least she assumed he was a man, took a step toward her, shadows lifting somewhat, yet eyes still hidden by thick bangs falling before them.  
  
'It's happening…it's going to happen again…I need help…someone help me…!' Yui cried out in her mind, eyes squeezing shut as the man neared her. Soon she felt hands resting on her shoulders, and tried to scream, but nothing came out. 'I don't want this…not again…please…' in her frantic thoughts, she heard his voice, and it was so familiar…  
  
"Yui-sama! Yui-sama, please look at me!" Could it be? Yui opened her eyes slowly, and then they snapped open immediately. It was! Suboshi!  
  
"Suboshi?! What are you doing here?!" Yui demanded, her cheeks burning with anger, and partial embarrassment. Suboshi opened his mouth to apologize, but remembered his resolution, and just stood up, ignoring her question.  
  
"Yui-sa-…Yui, I think there's something you need to know about."  
  
"Not until you answer my question!"  
  
"…Ahem, that's what I AM doing, Yui…"  
  
"Oh…" Yui's face darkened ten shades of red, and she stood up, crossing her arms and trying to hold onto what dignity she had left. "Proceed, then…"  
  
"Yui, what I'm going to tell you will not please you, I'm afraid…" he paused, narrowing his eyes sternly at her. He noticed the hint of fear cross her features, but she hid it with an angry sneer, awaiting him to continue, "…Because, it's about Nakago." Yui jumped at the sound of his name, dropping her arms to her side.  
  
"What about Nakago?"  
  
"Yui…I don't know why, I really don't, but I know you're in love with him. And now you've been lead to believe that he shares your feelings," he started, wiping his bangs away from his face, "but, I regret to inform you…Yui, anything Nakago said or did…it was just a lie. A trick to make you- …" his words were cut short as a hand was whipped against his face, a burning sensation left on his cheek. Suboshi stood frozen, head turned slightly to one side from the impact being slapped by Yui. He didn't understand why, but he was surprised at her action.  
  
"Liar…" just with that one word, Suboshi could feel himself cowering. He felt Yui's eyes, cold and challenging, staring at him. After a short silence, she repeated herself, "you are a liar…" Suboshi felt a rush of tears well up in his eyes, but he dared not shed them in front of her. He couldn't stand it, it hurt so badly…not only didn't she believe him, but her words…they were filled with such intense hatred.  
  
"Yui…"  
  
"Don't you dare speak another word, you bastard!" she growled, raising a hand threatening to strike again. "I know you're jealous of him, but how dare you lie to me!"  
  
"Damn it Yui, you are so blind! Why don't you open your eyes for once?!" he retorted, regaining his lost confidence. Yui was taken aback, her eyes widened. "That's right, Yui…you've become selfish and blind. Blind with a cloud of revenge and hatred, that's why you love Nakago the way you do…you both crave blood. He's willing to shed the blood of the ones you claim to be your enemies, that's why you think he cares. He's easily manipulated you into believing taking their blood will show his supposed love. Oh, how wrong you are, Yui…how wrong you are…" his final words had such a horrifying tone that the hairs on Yui's neck stood on end.  
  
"Suboshi-…"  
  
"No, Yui…I tried, but you refuse to see the truth. I hope you find happiness in this cloudy world of blood and sorrow, for soon it will be the blood of someone you hold so dear that Nakago will shed…I guarantee it." With that, Suboshi turned away from her, leaping to the window and disappearing into the storm raging outside.  
  
Yui stared off after him in horror, her mouth hanging open just slightly. Her knees buckled, and she collapsed against the foot of her bed, clutching tightly at the sheets. Thoughts swirled in her mind, and she came to a conclusion as she sat there: she was frightened. She'd never been so frightened about something so trivial before. If only…if only she'd had the time, and the courage, to tell him…  
  
He was right.  
  
Yui knew in her heart what her mind didn't want to admit. She realized how much it was tearing her apart, and she continued to allow it to. She was everywhere at once, and her mind was speaking for what seemed like many other people.  
  
"Suboshi…" she called softly, watching the small puddle forming on the floor by the window. She wanted to cry, oh how she did…but, tears would never come. Her conceit would never allow it. The numbness leaving her legs, she stood and walked over to her window, sliding it closed. She shivered from the icy rainwater that splashed on her face and arms. Regardless of the pattering of water against the windowpane, Yui heard, and felt, nothing but silence. It was deafening.  
  
'Why can't I bring myself to accept what I already know?' Yui asked herself, seating herself on the bed. 'I know Nakago has used me as much as the next person…I know what he cares about, and it's not me. He's hurt me in more ways than anyone could ever know, and I flip it all around into thinking he's making me happy!' she sighed deeply, falling back against the firm bed, and rolled onto her side.  
  
'I just want to be loved…even if it's love for what I am, and not who I am…' she realized, closing her eyes to relieve the febrile feeling in her eyes. It was always just pain, like her eyes were ablaze, never to be cooled with the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.  
  
'Suboshi is right about a great many things…not only about Nakago, but about me as well. I am blind. So blind, that even the truth I know I conceal with a veil of pride. I'm a brick wall, I will not crumble before my emotions I wish to live with, but with the ones I need to. If I don't love Nakago, I will never remain strong, or return home…that's all I want is home…no more of this stupid world. There is no one here worth staying for. Especially Miaka…' Yui jolted upright, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"That's right Miaka…I know my wishes, and I will do everything in my power to make them come true. Suboshi, not even you can bring forth the truth to my eyes, the truth I know all too well. And Seiryuu, you will make my desires a reality…I will see the heart of Konan fall to a pit of despair, and burn in the hell that I have suffered in for months. This is my destiny, I will see it through to the bitter end." A cruel grin formed upon her lips, yet it was so frail. There was a clash of thunder, and she jumped in fright. A hand clutched to her breast, she laid back again, eyes staring off into nothing. She rolled over onto her side, and eventually onto her stomach, burying her face into the sheets. Laying there, her mind only drifted farther and farther away…  
  
And she cried with dry tears.  
  
(That, my friends, is chapter seven. I decided to make this one a little longer than the rest. Again, I sincerely apologize, I just wasn't in writing mode the past few months, but I'm getting back in the game now! Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to keep my chapters longer from now on! Now, to figure out how chapter eight will be…) 


End file.
